jbafandomcom-20200223-history
Calla Caraban
Calla Caraban is a noble girl taken from her home on Alice's street into the Dreamverse. She was Alice's cellmate when the two were being experimented on, and broke out along with her, meeting up with others as well as meeting with Riley Blake. She is a strong swordsman of The White Rebels. Characteristics *'Name': Calla Caraban *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Blonde (in all forms) *'Eyes': Blue (Yellow in all forms) *'Likes': Adventures, getting out of the castle, riding the quick tunnels, Riley (Love interest), Alice (rival/love interest) *'Dislikes': Royal Duties, Unwin, sexism *'Family': Unknown Appearance Casual Calla is a sixteen year old Caucasian English woman with blonde hair that reached to her upper back to middle back, braided into a ponytail that she leaves dangling on her left shoulder. She has a slender figure, long legs and a C-Cup chest, and blue eyes. Before she was experimented on, she wore a blue dress with golden trim and blue ballet flats. After experimentation and escape, she now wears a turtleneck one-piece suit with silver designs on the breasts and the pelvis, with the back open up. She wears black long-sleeved fingerless gloves with silver armor plating on her forearms, backhands, and on the biceps, with a shoulder guard on her right shoulder that also protects her neck. She has a black and silver shawl that ends at the back of her knees and splits in the center, held on by a silver buckle belt. She also wore black leggings that went to her mid thighs and had armored parts on her greaves, knees, and ankles. She also wears a silver scarf around her neck that acts as a cape and hood. Were-Horse (Centaur) Hyde and Shrunk Calla stands above 6-7 feet in height, a sexy Amazon build, and DD-Cup chest. More physical changes are that her hair has turned Bright Yellow, along with her skin turning completely Metallic Gray, and her eyes turn yellow with a yellow glow. While in her shrunken form, she retains her Hyde skin, hair, and eye color, her chest converts into a C-Cup. Elemental Diamond In her elemental form, Calla remains her average height with her body muscular tone becoming clearly defined and her chest surging out to an amazing Double D. Her face and mouth are naturally hidden by her metallic body giving her a natural mask and her whole body becomes glistening white. Her hair becomes a light yellow and flowing metallic liquid similar to normal hair. Her whole body is smooth and flawless, making her look more mineral than organic. There are two large crystal spikes growing out of her back, and two smaller ones under them. Her elbows and knees have diamond pads on them, while on her hips are two hip diamonds. Her hair’s ponytail ends in diamond sharps. Background Calla Caraban was born in a family of nobles in London England. In fact, the nobles were actually knights that served kings and queens since time of the first British Kingdom after Rome left. It was Calla’s dream to be like those in the knights of old. Unfortunately, modern times hit a strong gong for reality, since knighthood no longer existed in the ways it was supposed to be. And the fact that women couldn’t be knights also hit a mighty blow for her as well. Though she had made friends with someone that didn’t see eye-to-eye like everybody else: Alice Kingsley. The two grew up together in England practicing swordplay, which was only allowed in school, but to everyone else served no practical use, and Calla grew fond of Alice’s point of view of the world. Unfortunately, Reality would strike hard as Calla learned that Alice would soon move out of England to the Americas as well as being married to someone she didn’t love. She would move to the country, unable to try and do anything at all to help the home she once knew. However, on the night all of this would happen, Calla saw Alice going into the back yard chasing a rabbit… with a waist coat and a watch. Dressed and shoed, Calla ran out to meet with her friend to see what was going on. However, an earthquake shook up the place, and sucked the two up through a gateway… sending them both to Dreamverse. There, they find a world unimaginable to believe it was either science or magic. Though they also met the charming, yet scoundrel-ific, Riley Blake. And also was caught by the Black Guard and sentenced to the Think Tank, immediately being selected for the Omni-Were Project. There, like all the others, Calla was stripped down and treated like a lab animal for a whole year, injected, experimented, and physically tormented to becoming the ultimate weapon. A year later, she, Alice, and a few others managed to escape when Riley broke in to steal something. Though once she managed to get out, she was surrounded by guards. However, her abilities awoke, as she transformed into a Centaur, easily plowing her way through, though she then transformed into a grey-skinned Hulk-like being, and then shrunk, then turned back to normal height and transformed into a diamond being able to manipulate and start diamond growths as well as shift her own body. Once she was down below with the others, returned to normal… and naked… she and the others met Riley again. Once he broke the news about them being Omni-Weres like himself, as well as the situation between the Three Queens, all vowed to stop the war and put the White Queen back on the throne. This gave Calla the chance to live her dream of becoming a knight, as well as to do something important in her life as a Knight for the White Rebels. Personality Despite her beauty, Calla is described as being very tomboyish in terms of behavior. She is frequently lectured by her father that "A Young Lady must set a good example of herself", but strongly dislikes being the "pretty princess in the castle”. Because of this, she is often wanting to break free of royal duties and pursuing adventurous activities. That, however, does not prevent her from exerting her authority as an independent woman and a knight whenever it suits her purpose. She even proves that she needs no protection, as she had surreptitiously (look it up) trained herself in the use of weapons. She is best friends with Alice, Cavlin, and Riley, and it is hinted at having romantic feelings for the latter. She is a caring, kind-hearted individual who would defend her friends in any necessary hazard. Skills/Abilities Powers * Female Omni-Were Were Centaur *'Centaur Physiology' **'Agility': She also has great speed and agility. She is able to keep up with a speeding scooter, while carry a full grown human on her back. Her top speed is said to be 60 km/h (37.2823 mph). *'Durability': Calla is shown to be durable enough to jump through a second-story window at high speed and land on the ground without any noticeable effect on her. **'Herbivorous': Centaurs are herbivores, as Calla has said she can only eat fruits and vegetables, and not things like eggs or fish. She has twice the amount of taste buds a human does so the taste of food is much stronger for her. *'Large Breasts': Her large breasts are a common norm in centaurs since centaur babies require a lot of nourishment. Because their babies are born larger than human babies at birth, centaur females have evolved to grow enormous breasts to increase their milk content. **'Normothermia': Like horses, she has higher body temperature than Humans. Her's is 38°C (100.4°F) to be precise. This is the same as the average horse. **'Superhuman Strength: Calla possesses superhuman strength, both in her horse half and her human half. She has been seen effortlessly lifting both Alice and Jane with one hand each. She is also strong enough to use a log as a weapon to knock a wild boar unconscious. She also displayed her strength during the full moon, when she broke the table and the floor by just stomping on it with a single hoof Hyde *'Physical Transformation''' *'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Stamina': Her highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 48 hours before fatigue begins to impair her performance. **'Superhuman Durability': Her Hyde body is highly resistant to all forms of conventional injury. Her skin is capable of withstanding tremendous pressures and temperatures, falls from great heights, field-artillery canon shells, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. **'Regenerative Healing Factor' Like all other Hydes, Calla possesses the ability to change/alter her size. *'Size Reduction' Diamond Elemental *'Diamond Body': While in her elemental form, Calla's body is made entirely out of diamond mineral. This grants her superhuman strength and durability. **'Growth and Manipulation of Crystal': When transformed, she is composed of a crystal diamond material. Her form allows her to alter her shape by creating crystal growth around her or on her, extending blades from her skin, or creating crystal spikes. Her ability to shape shift extends to the most basic of rudimentary weapons. **'Extreme Durability': Being made of solid diamond, Calla is now physically bullet proof, although she can be scratched and dented which will heal over time. **'Super Strength': Calla's sturdy form allows her to lift and throw well up to 100 tons in terms of weight, making her one of the physically strongest elementals and even a match for Gamma weres and Hydes. **'Crystal Regeneration': Her crystal body can also regenerate rather rapidly. *'Telepathic Resistance': Calla's diamond crystal flesh is very hard to telepathically detect or influence while in her diamond form. Skills *'Swordsmanship' *'Bow and Arrow' Equipment *'White Rebels Uniform' *'Utility Belt' *'Sword' Relationships Calla's Relationships Gallery Calla Caraban, Earth Attire and Anatomy.JPG|Earth Attire and Anatomy Calla Caraban, White Rebels attire and Shrunk Form.JPG|White Rebels Attire and Shrunk Form Calla Caraban, Centaur Anatomy and WR Attire.JPG|Centaur Calla Caraban, Hyde Anatomy and WR Attire.JPG|Hyde Calla Caraban, Diamond Elemental.JPG|Elemental - Diamond Voice Actor Noelle North Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Omni-Weres Category:Shapeshifters Category:Humans Category:White Rebels Category:Riley's Love Interests